


Insects Are The Worst.

by matt_writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Violence, Character Death, Other, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matt_writes/pseuds/matt_writes
Summary: They're scary.They're terrifying.I hate them.They hurt.
Kudos: 24





	Insects Are The Worst.

**Author's Note:**

> haha!!! i haven't posted in a while. sorry abt that. lol.  
> ive had this idea for a little while ig?? haha. idk what this is

I hate bugs. They scare me.

I fear every time I'm in their line of sight, or when they're in mine.

I want to kill them. I want to step on them. I want to squish them.

And so, I did. I killed the infestations that have been bothering me for the past 5 months. 

I swung my metal bat at the first bug, making her fall to the ground. I hit her one, two, the, four more times in the face. My uniforms bloodied. Her face is smothered. She's even uglier now. I keep hitting her, over and over. Die. Die. Die.

I stalk the second bug, hitting her scalp with my rusting, metal bat. Die. Die. Die. She's a filthy animal. She's a whore. Die. Die. Die. I hit her over and over. Die. Die. Die. I use more of my strength. Her face is contorted and disgusting. 

I attack the third bug. I stab him with my knife. 

Die.

Die.

Die.

He's insane. He deserves to die. He deserved this. 

I stab him countless times. I stab him as tears are rolling down my cheeks. Die. Die. Die.

I kill the last bug.

Myself.

I take a half-filled bottle of expired pills.

I wash them down with my favorite soda.

I wait.

**Author's Note:**

> this is just the bad ending of cuts and bruises


End file.
